The Antique Bell
by HybridVirus
Summary: Que clase de historia podrían contar los objetos en los estantes? Que clase de tenebroso acto fue llevado acabo ante su inocente presencia, siempre obligada a cargar con la tragedia? Pero… algunas veces hasta el objeto mas común y corriente no es tan inocente como lo aparenta. AU Dante x Lexes
1. La campana obscura

**The Antique Bell  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry y Dante al igual que el resto de sus personajes son Pertenencia de Capcom solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y no obtengo ningún bien monetario por esto.

–_**Hablar–**_

"_Pensar"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capitulo I:** La campana obscura

Irises grises se encontraban entrecerrados en un gesto de molestia mientras miraban como la mujer peli naranja escapaba hacia el interior de una tienda, con pesadez la joven se dejo caer sobre la banca, dejando que todo el montón de bolsas que llevaba en las manos descansara en el piso, mientras miraba como la sonrisa de su mama crecía al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia los probadores de la tienda, un suspiro escapo de los pálidos labios mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la banca _**–Vaya día libre…– **_murmuro la oji gris mientras sentía como unas pequeñas manos se colocaban en sus rodillas.

Irises grises se colocaron sobre la pequeña peli naranja _**–Quieres?–**_ pregunto alegremente la pequeña mientras acercaba un cono de dos colores hacia los labios de la joven _**–Nekomi porque es de dos sabores?–**_ pregunto la peliguinda mientras aceptaba la oferta de la pequeña, su lengua deslizándose sobre el lado obscuro del cono _**–Porque así lo podemos compartir, la mitad para ti y la mitad para mi-**_ respondió con una sonrisa la niña mientras se concentraba en lamer la vainilla e ignoraba el chocolate en el cono.

Una ligera sonrisa se coloco sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo que acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello naranja detrás de la oreja de la niña _**–Ya veo–**_ murmuro la joven mientras veía como la pequeña volvía a acercar el cono de helado a sus labios y con una leve risa complació a la niña deslizando su lengua por la crema obscura, un leve 'thump' haciendo que sus ojos se dirigiesen a las nuevas bolsas que había dejado la mujer oji verde en el suelo, irises grises se entrecerraron mientras veían como había aumentando la ya exagerada carga. _**–Les compre ropa~–**_ chillo con una jovial voz la madre de la joven mientras apuntaba a una bolsa, intentando así omitir un poco las quejas que parecían irradiar de los ojos de la joven.

Un suave suspiro escapo de los ligeramente rosados labios de la peliguinda mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza _**–Podemos irnos ya a casa?–**_ murmuro mientras señalaba el descomunal montón de bolsas que tenia que cargar _**–Creo que es mas que suficiente servicio de carga por hoy–**_ gentilmente la mujer tomo a la pequeña de la mano mientras asentía vigorosamente _**–Tienes razón! Vámonos a casa~–**_ respondió alegremente la mujer mientras se comenzaba a alejar de la joven; irises grises se entrecerraron formando un gesto que gritaba 'Sabia que esto iba a pasar' tranquilamente tomo las bolsas que yacían en el suelo, procurando tenerlas bien agarradas para que ninguna se cayera a mitad del camino; siguiendo a su mama y a su preciada hermana a un paso mas mucho mas lento que el de ellas, total no se irían sin ella, después de todo ella era quien tenia las llaves del auto.

…...

–_**Verdad que esta linda Nekomi?–**_ pregunto la mujer alegremente mientras le enseñaba a la niña algunas de las prendas que le había comprado, para después seguir sacando cada vez mas cosas de entre las bolsas _**–Mama deja de hacer eso, no me dejas ver por el retrovisor– **_ dijo cortantemente la joven de irises grises, suavemente la mirada verde de la mujer choco contra la gris mientras en sus labios se encontraba un leve puchero _**–Lexes, cada día te pareces mas y mas a tu padre– **_comento tranquilamente la mujer al mismo tiempo que seguía sacando cosas de las bolsas, después de unos leves canturreos y de proseguir rebuscando entre las bolsas dejo escapar un leve murmuro audible _**–Toda una enojona al puro estilo de tu padre, la verdad no me sorprende, eres muy parecida a el–**_ negando suavemente la joven giro los ojos mientras continuaba manejando e intentaba ignorar las leves risitas de la pequeña en el asiento trasero.

Un agradable silencio se adueño del auto, cada uno de los pasajeros inmersos en su propio mundo, hasta que irises verdes se alzaron hacia la calle, en ellos se pudo ver un gesto de sorpresa que dio paso a que sus ojos se iluminaran con un brillo de apreciación y alegría, justo como los ojos de un niño que llega a una juguetería _**–Lexes!– **_grito la mujer mientras se arrojaba contra el asiento del conductor provocando que la joven frenara de golpe, sus ojos fijos en el punto a que apuntaba la mujer pelinaranja _**–Mira una tienda de antigüedades!~–**_ chillo como niña pequeña mientras señalaba insistentemente a la tienda _**–Vamos a ver–**_ ordeno la mujer firmemente mientras ignoraba las palabras de la joven que insistía en que le había dado un susto de muerte.

…...

El aroma a madera, incienso y libros viejos rondaba el aire del lugar, creando una aura etérea en la que se podía sentir que se volvía hacia atrás en el mismo tiempo; cada objeto en los estantes parecía ser mas viejo que el anterior; irises grises danzaron curiosamente por los estantes, había libros, lámparas, figuras de porcelana y un sinfín de mas cosas _**–Mira! Un unicornio!– **_señalo la pequeña mientras arrastraba a la mujer detrás de ella para ver una figura sobre una mesita _**–Si que lindo!–**_ comento la mujer mientras ambas se adentraban entre las estanterías continuas 'cling' _"Huh?"_ irises grisáceos se deslizaron sobre los anaqueles buscando al causante del pequeño sonido, suavemente sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las estanterías acariciando amigablemente la vieja y maciza madera con una sonrisa 'cling' la joven alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el resplandor de una inocente caja de cristal, sus paredes hechas con cristales de colores en tonos rojizos y anaranjados, acomodados como si fueran llamas; su aliento se detuvo al ver que sobre las llamas se alzaba una extraña mano de color negro, le recordaba una pintura llamada "Fuga dall'inferno" que había visto hace algún tiempo en un museo, con lentitud la joven se dirigió hacia donde estaba la figura que la tenia embelesada.

Irises grisáceos se mantuvieron fijos en la caja sobre la chimenea decorativa, lentamente su mano se acerco a la extraña figura de cristal opaco, un extraño sentimiento apoderándose de su estomago mientras que su mano parecía moverse por inercia propia hacia la figura de la extraña mano _**–Veo que te gusta el cristal obscuro–**_ comento una voz haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran a mas no poder, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras la joven alejaba su mano, como si la cercanía a dicho objeto la hubiera quemado, rápidamente dirigió sus ojos hacia la figura del vendedor de la tienda_** –Disculpe… se que dice no tocar, pero… no se que se apodero de mi– **_murmuro quedamente la joven mientras volvía la mirada hacia el objeto.

Una suave y extraña sonrisa se coloco sobre los labios del hombre _**–Tranquila, es normal, la curiosidad es un aspecto común entre los humanos–**_ comento tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la joven y se detenía frente a la chimenea _**–No hay daño alguno jovencita, los letreros están usualmente ahí por los niños– **_comento el hombre mientras extendía la mano y con un suave movimiento tomaba la caja de cristal donde se encontraba la figura _**–Probablemente quieras verla mejor, no es así?–**_ pregunto mientras colocaba la caja de cristal sobre la mesa de caoba que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea _**–No hay problema?–**_ pregunto la joven mientras dejaba que su mano se sostuviera sobre el cristal al mismo tiempo que el hombre lo empujaba suavemente hacia su dirección.

Con un suave 'shhh' la caja de cristal se encontró en las manos de la peliguinda mientras el hombre colocaba tranquilamente las manos sobre la mesa aun con la sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos _**–No hay problema alguno–**_ comento mientras hacia un gesto para que abriera la caja _**–Así que, adelante–**_ suavemente procurando no hacerle daño alguno la joven saco el objeto de cristal mientras lo miraba con cuidado, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo mientras tomaba el extraño objeto entre sus manos; era de un hermoso color ónix y relucía hermosamente al ser tocado por la luz, en su base se encontraba una pequeña campana sin lengua u objeto alguno para que sonara, pero lo mas sorprendente era sin duda el mango de esta, el cual se erguía intimidantemente en la forma de una extraña mano, en vez de uñas normales podía ver alargadas garras en cada dedo y en vez de piel normal podía discernir el acabado de escamas sobre esta, como la piel de una serpiente.

Suavemente sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las extrañas runas y palabras en la obscura superficie_** –Porque tiene esta forma?–**_ pregunto sin alejar sus ojos de la campana que tenia entre sus manos, suavemente el hombre coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica mientras se inclinaba levemente para poder mirar sus ojos _**–Porque señorita, esta es una de las legendarias llaves del inframundo–**_ comento mientras se acercaba mas a la joven _**–Creadas por el cazador de demonios Cronqvist–**_ murmuro quedamente para que las otras dos mujeres no pudieran escuchar; irises grises se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa _**–Esta hablando de Alexander Cronqvist? El artista que perdió la cordura?– **_murmuro la joven mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente al hombre, mientras veía como fruncía las cejas ante sus palabras_** –Le aseguro jovencita que Alexander no perdió la cordura– **_sus ojos siguieron presos de la sorpresa al ver como los ojos del hombre parecían ponerse vidriosos_** –El perdió todo… pero no la cordura–**_

–_**Disculpe… no era mi intención ofenderle– **_murmuro la joven mientras soltaba la campanilla sobre la mesa y colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del hombre _**–Oh no, al contrario discúlpeme, es solo que la historia de Alexander es demasiado trágica para mi gusto– **_comento el hombre mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios_** –Señor podría venir por favor!?–**_ grito la mujer de ojos verdes mientras alzaba una mano sobre los estantes _**–Disculpe, debo atender a su madre– **_comento alegremente el hombre mientras se alejaba de la peliguinda. Irises grises siguieron al hombre mientras desaparecía entre los estantes para después dirigirse a la campana; firmemente la mano de la joven se coloco sobre el mango de la campanilla y una vez asegurándose de que la tenia bien sujeta con un suave movimiento de su muñeca la campanilla se encontró danzando un pequeño vals en el aire, sus ojos abriéndose levemente al escuchar el pequeño tintineo que provenía de la campana, la cual no tenia ninguna especie de objeto que pudiera causar aquel sonido, el sonido aunque hermoso a sus oídos le causaba una extraña sensación en el fondo del estomago, junto a la sensación de escalofríos que le erizaban el pelo de la nuca, al mismo tiempo en una parte lejana de su subconsciente estaba segura que estaba imaginando una voz que murmuraba _"Cual es tu deseo?"_

Con una suave risa la joven coloco la base de la campanilla contra su pecho pudiendo así colocar sus dedos contra los de la extraña mano que se encontraba en la parte superior, sus dedos se encontraron entrelazados con los de la mano en la campana y podría jurar que aunque fuera por unos segundos había sentido un pequeño apretón, como si la mano demoniaca se aferrara a la suya, con un suave suspiro y un extraño revoloteo en el estomago la joven tomo la caja de cristal en la que se encontraba la campana para dirigirse al mostrador, después de todo aunque no fuera una campana mágica como juraba el vendedor, su confección y acabado era hermoso, cuando tendría la oportunidad de toparse con alguna cosa parecida? Probablemente nunca, ignorando las criticas de su mama hacia el acabado del cristal, junto a las curiosas miradas de Nekomi y la extraña sonrisa del vendedor; la peliguinda coloco la campana en el mostrador sin saber que sus siguientes palabras podrían estar sellando su destino _**–Me llevare la campana…–**_

La sonrisa del viejo hombre se volvió mas amplia y con un pequeño asentimiento de la cabeza empaqueto el objeto de cristal sonriendo cada vez mas al entregarlo a la joven _**–Gracias–**_ comento el viejo mientras entregaba el cambio y veía a las tres mujeres salir del lugar, el hombre camino con rapidez a la puerta mientras veía como se alejaban, con un sonoro 'click' la puerta fue cerrada mientras el anciano murmuraba _**–Nunca la traigas de vuelta…–**_ sus manos temblaban inquietamente y una pequeña risa escapaba de sus labios al igual que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas _**–Nunca, nunca la traigas de vuelta–**_ murmuraba insistentemente mientras se llevaba las manos a sus labios, sus murmullos se encontraron cubiertos por estas y el sonoro rugido del cielo, las nubes volviéndose aun mas negras y amenazantes pero igual siendo ignoradas completamente por el sentido común de la joven mientras sus ojos las miraban de reojo desde el volante del automóvil, el cielo anunciaba una tormenta y esta estaba amenazando por llegar entre la obscuridad y el sepulcral silencio de la noche.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-HybridVirus-**

Pom pom pom! Lo desconocido woosh!~ Estoy de vuelta mis preciosos lectores! Con este nuevo fic, espero que les agrade, ya saben cualquier critica dejen un review! Ya saben que sus reviews me ponen como Trish y Lady después de achacarle a Dante la cuenta de su ropa~ :B Tengo una enorme duda, les importaría si hubiera lime o un semi lemon? No se si seria bien recibido por los lectores, me gustarían respuestas a esto puesto que ya tengo el capitulo dos listo, pero contiene el lime y me gustaría saber si no para editarlo, ustedes que creen?

En fin "Fuga dall'inferno" es italiano para "Escape del Infierno" Que secretos guardara la campana que Lexes acaba de conseguir!? Porque el viejo estará tan contento de haberse desecho de ella? Donde esta nuestro Dante? Algún día terminare alguna de mis historias antes de subir una nueva? Quédense aquí para enterarse de las respuestas en _The Antique Bell!_


	2. Mientras Duermes

**The Antique Bell**

**Capitulo II:** Mientras duermes

**ADVERTENCIA:** ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE EL CITRICO AROMA DE UN LIME, SI NO TE AGRADA ESTE TIPO DE TEMAS TE SUGIERO QUE ESPERES LA LLEGADA DEL CAPITULO 3 E IGNORES ESTE, AGRADECEMOS LA COMPRENSION DE LOS LECTORES, SIN MAS DISFRUTEN DE SU LECTURA.

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado a la primer Reviewer, Kiri Kiri~**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La promesa realizada por las nubes se había cumplido, el sonoro rugir del cielo, junto al crujir de los arboles y el sonido de las gotas chocando contra cristal y pavimento era la tempestuosa sinfonía de esa noche, el viento aullaba sonoramente manteniendo así a todos los curiosos niños escondidos en su cama, los destellos del cielo mostrándoles sombras y criaturas que solo aparecían en las altas horas de la noche y que estaban dispuestas a saltar para devorar a toda insolente criatura que se atreviera a salir de sus sabanas. Pero en semejante noche de tinieblas incluso aquellos que no debían temer a las sombras se encontraban a su merced sin el poder de una sabana, tal era el caso de una joven de irises grises.

Su respiración era entrecortada, cabellos color vino se encontraban adheridos a su frente y nuca gracias al sudor que le recorría la piel, la cabeza de la joven se movía insistentemente de lado a lado sobre su almohada, las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas gracias a tanto movimiento, sus nudillos se encontraban blancos de tanto apretar las sabanas del colchón entre sus dedos, su pecho alzándose a un ritmo alarmante intentando llenarse los pulmones de oxigeno, el cielo rugió y después de eso el mundo fuera de la habitación se ilumino, mostrando el sinfín de brillantes irises rojos ocultos entre las sombras del lugar que cada vez parecía volverse mas obscuro para ojos humanos.

…...

Un leve susurro escapo sus labios mientras sentía que se ahogaba entre toda la obscuridad del lugar, no podía ver nada… acaso… acaso estaba soñando? Podía sentir un escalofrío en la nuca, como si la observaran, podía sentir un nudo en el estomago y la boca seca, se sentía nerviosa, podía sentir la presencia de algo… de que, no estaba segura, pero había algo aquí y el sentimiento de no poder ver nada le aterraba enormemente _**–Saesed euq?–**_ murmuro entrecortadamente una voz de ultratumba con dificultad, la joven retuvo el liento intentando olvidar esa voz que le había helado el corazón _**–Anamuh, saesed euq?–**_ su labio inferior tembló levemente, esa había sido otra voz _**–Saesed euq ol se euq emid, añeuqep im solarongi?–**_el cabello de su nuca se había erizado, acaso la obscuridad estaba llena de personas?

Las palabras siguieron llegando, entre ellas gritos inhumanos que la hacían temblar, otros murmullos que le hacían sentir que una madeja de nudos se había apoderado de su estomago, gruñidos y gritos como si en las sombras hubiera animales hambrientos peleando por un trozo de carne _**–Lam nátse euq omet em–**_Repentinamente las palabras se tornaron en gritos de tormento y dolor _**–Ritrapmoc atsug em on– **_su corazón latía rápidamente, no tenia ni idea de que estaba pasando, pero algo se había desecho de todas esas personas que murmuraban y gritaban esas extrañas palabras, el silencio se vio opacado por el sonido de pisadas, las mismas que se dirigían hacia ella, su respiración se acelero y rápidamente se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún sonido de sus labios, esperando que las sombras la ocultaran _**–No deberías hacer eso nena, no sabes cuantas de estas cosas estarían gustosas de saltarte encima mientras haces eso–**_ comento una voz varonil con picardía mientras una mano cubierta en alguna especie de piel gruesa se deslizaba sobre su rodilla.

Sus ojos ardían con la promesa de lagrimas, acaso la única que no podía ver en esa inmensa penumbra era ella? un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal mientras murmuraba quedamente _**–Donde…estoy?–**_ lentamente la mano se dedico a deslizarse de su rodilla hacia su muslo y de vuelta a la rodilla en lo que parecía ser un gesto tranquilizador _**–Eso no importa–**_comento la voz mientras su dueño se acercaba cada vez mas a la joven, quien podía sentir un extraño calor irradiando de lo que suponía era el cuerpo del dueño de esa voz _**–Lo que importa es… que deseas?–**_ murmuro la voz en su oído mientras el extraño calor parecía inundarla al mismo tiempo que podía sentir como la extraña presencia la hacia sentir apresada a ese mismo punto.

Irises grisáceos se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir como un par de manos se deslizaban bajo su ropa de dormir, las mismas que le habían tocado la rodilla y que ahora empezaban a danzar por lugares que no había razón para que lo hicieran _**–Que demonios crees que haces?–**_ chillo indignada la joven que con rapidez dirigió su mano a donde podía sentir que era tocada, suavemente trago saliva al sentir como su mano se aferraba a algo que no podía ver entre la obscuridad, una leve risa se hizo notar en uno de sus oídos _**–Calma nena, no pasara nada que no quieras–**_ murmuro la voz mientras una lengua se deslizaba sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, la respiración de la joven se acelero mientras la sangre se le subía al rostro _**–Ya basta!–**_ volvió a gritar mientras intentaba alejarse de lo que fuera que se encontraba encima de ella _**–Shh, shh, no deberías hacer tanto ruido–**_ comento la voz mientras sus manos se colocaban en las caderas de la chica _**–Claro, si lo que quieres es decir mi nombre, no pondré resistencia a que hagas ruido entonces–**_ un aterrado murmullo escapo de los labios de la joven, mientras sus manos intentaban empujar el cuerpo que parecía estar hecho de acero que se encontraba encima de si, la temperatura de este era excedente y sentía que se asfixiaría en cualquier momento, ya sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

–_**Ba…–**_ la joven se vio interrumpida cuando un par de labios se poso sobre los suyos, una lengua entrelazándose con la suya al mismo tiempo que las manos que habían estado en sus caderas se deslizaban a sus muslos y los alzaban para acomodarlos alrededor de las caderas del dueño de la masculina voz, sus cuerpos quedando juntos, el uno contra el otro, sin el menor espacio para colocar algo entre ellos, lentamente las manos de la joven se deslizaron sobre los costados del cuerpo que estaba según ella vestido en alguna especie de traje de piel que cubría cada pliegue del cuerpo a la perfección, podía sentir cada parte del cuerpo como si en vez de ropa fuese su propia piel.

Las manos de la varonil voz se deslizaron gentilmente bajo la ropa creando extraños dibujos con sus dedos en toda la piel que se encontraba a su paso, mientras continuaban en su odisea arrastraban el sedoso material que cubría el pequeño cuerpo alzándolo a su paso cada vez mas y llevándole hacia el pecho de la chica, suavemente las caderas de ambos se encontraron por una embestida _**–Ahh~–**_ un suave gemido escapo de los labios de la peliguinda al mismo tiempo que sus labios se separaban de los de la extraña voz, estos aun siendo unidos por un hilillo de saliva mientras la joven arqueaba la espalda, rápidamente las manos se encontraron tocando uno de sus pechos, mientras los mismos labios que habían tomado los suyos como prisioneros reclamaban al gemelo del que era torturado por esas manos.

Las uñas de la ojigris se adhirieron a los costados del cuerpo que la aprisionaba contra la superficie del suelo, mientras sus piernas se aferraban con fuerza a las caderas que no dejaban de embestir y restregarse contra las de ella _**–Dime que es lo que deseas- **_murmuro la voz nuevamente mientras un par de irises azules que por momentos resplandecían de un extraño tono rojo que ella era incapaz de ver se posaban sobre su rostro _**–Es una suerte que seas tan adorable con esos gestos– **_comento la voz con gracia mientras afilados dientes se aferraban a la columna de su cuello _**–hace el recolectar energía aun mejor–**_ comento la ronca voz mientras continuaba mordisqueándole el cuello.

Irises grisáceos se ocultaron detrás de pálidos parpados, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo lugar de su cuerpo que era tocado por esas manos ardía como si su piel hubiera sido encendida por el mismísimo fuego del infierno _**–Ahh…yo…– **_fue el suave murmullo que escapo de la joven mientras su cuerpo era empujado contra el piso con mas fuerza _**–Vamos nena, solo puedo recolectar mi pago después de cumplir tu deseo– **_murmuro la voz en su oído mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por la espina dorsal de la chica _**–Si quieres que te haga sentir incluso mejor que ahora, tienes que decirme que quieres–**_ exhalo la voz mientras algo se hundía en la cabellera guindasea de la joven.

–_**T-tu…Ahhn…n-nnmh…D-d…e–**_ la joven se vio interrumpida por el suave eco de una risa que revoloteaba en sus oídos _**–Vaya es la primera vez que me piden a mi~– **_Comentola voz en un tono divertido _**–Aunque esto no es parte de las reglas, pero por ti nena hare una excepción, después de todo con esa cara que tienes podría darte todas las excepciones que quieras–**_ comento el dueño de la voz mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en su obra de arte, sus dedos entrelazándose en el halo de hebras color vino que habían sido alborotadas por sus movimientos, esos entreabiertos labios ligeramente enrojecidos e hinchados por su atención que intentaban conseguir regular la agitada respiración de la joven; suavemente su lengua se deslizo sobre las encendidas mejillas que parecían haber sido coloreadas por la sangre y esos ojos que aunque perdidos y desorbitados no parecían dejar de buscarle entre las sombras.

El eco de un suave quejido hizo reaccionar al dueño de la voz _**–No seas impaciente– **_murmuro la voz intentando contener una risa, su mano recorrió suavemente un costado del cuerpo de la joven hasta introducir sus dedos en la ultima prenda que los separaba _**–Ahora déjame enseñarte que no has desperdiciado tu deseo~–**_ gruño entre dientes el hombre oculto entre las sombras mientras el sonido de tela rasgándose inundaba el lugar _**–Ya no puedes escapar de mi nena~–**_

'_Clack' 'Clack' 'Clack'._

…...

Irises grises como el acero se abrieron de golpe, la joven se incorporo rápidamente en la cama, sus ojos buscando inquietamente entre la penumbra de la habitación la razón del estruendoso ruido, mientras intentaba calmar un poco su exaltado corazón, sus ojos se posaron sobre la ventana que se golpeaba insistentemente contra la pared gracias al viento, un suave y tembloroso suspiro escapo de sus labios y con lentitud bajo la mirada hacia su persona, sus mejillas se encendieron de un intenso tono rojo al ver como el camisón con el que se había ido a dormir estaba acomodado sobre sus pechos, justo como había pasado en ese extraño sueño, con el corazón aun acelerado, la respiración completamente descontrolada y una muy bien conocida molestia entre las piernas la joven se acomodo rápidamente la ropa, tomo su bata y se dirigió a cerrar la ventana.

Un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras recostaba la frente contra el frio cristal, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente fuera de si, le temblaban las rodillas, sus piernas parecían no poder con su propio peso y no dejaban de darle escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, con lentitud se acomodo la bata sobre el alborotado camisón y se abrazo a si misma suavemente, irises grises fijos sobre el cristal y la lluvia afuera _**–Eso fue… demasiado real…– **_un suave 'cling' hizo que el rostro de la joven se girara del cristal, sus ojos rebuscaron entre las sombras hasta encontrar al causante del sonido derrumbado sobre el suelo inocentemente, con lentitud la joven de cabellera guinda se acerco al objeto en el suelo, inclinándose levemente para tomarlo entre sus manos _**–Como te caíste?-**_ pregunto con curiosidad mientras veía la campana de cristal en sus manos.

Con extrema lentitud la joven se dirigió hacia la puerta con la campanilla entre las manos, abrió la puerta y salió de la recamara colocando la campanilla sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado de la puerta haciendo que soltara su ya conocida melodía, el sonido del agua golpeando los cristales arrecio, el cielo rugió y después se ilumino por completo todo el exterior permitiendo que la luz se introdujera por las ventanas, al mismo tiempo dando forma a la silueta que yacía en la puerta de la recamara con un brazo extendido como si intentara alcanzar su hombro.

"_Dime… que es lo que deseas?"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-HybridVirus-**

Yo! Como están mis lectores? Espero que bien, aquí esta el prometido capítulo dos, decidi empezar ligero con el limeish y ver como va evolucionando, honestamente espero que el semi-lime no este mal, que dicen de un poco de critica constructiva?~ cambiando de tema, este es otro capitulo de 4 hojas! Woot!~ A los lectores de **Descendant Blood** les comento que estoy trabajando en el capitulo 3! Ya casi esta terminado así que esperen una actualización pronto!~ X3

En fin, pom, pom, pom! creo que todos sabemos quien era ese sujeto de manos alegres eh? creo que nos quedamos con un montón de dudas en este capitulo, no? Porque razón todos quieren cumplir un deseo? A que se refieren con recolectar su pago? Y que tiene que ver la campana con esto? Supongo que de eso nos enteraremos en otro capitulo; ne? Un par de galletitas en forma de Ebony e Ivory para el que sepa que iba a pedir Lexes~

Por si alguien no se ah dado cuenta y le interesa saber que es lo que dicen los demonios solo léanlo al revés (de derecha a izquierda). Bueno sin mas me despido, nos vemos en el capitulo 3! Ahora a responder los reviews!~

**-Reviews-**

_**Kiri Kiri: **_Ese no es mi estilo Kiri, pero espero dedicarme de lleno a terminar todos los fics créeme; ahí esta un semi lime para ti, espero que no estuviera mal y en cuanto a la línea de la historia espero poderla hacer interesante para que te quedes por aquí a leerla :3

Y ya saben Dudas? Comentarios? Cualquier otra cosa?

Envíen un Review! Estos siempre me ponen feliz! Y me inspiran a escribir!~ :3


End file.
